Under the Masks
by evil-winky
Summary: Harry has changed and become darker. He is rebelling against his own life and is crumbling into despair, his true father revealed, will the boy heal. Love will find it's path in many ways into his heart. BEWARE WILL BE MALE PAIRING AND SLASH! OOC Characte
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a silent night in Private Drive, Harry could here Dudley snoring in the room next door. He was looking at his wristwatch intently. In a few minutes he would be 16 years old. It didn't light up his mood, Sirius was dead and he had lost hopefora future. **I will die in the final battle, but I will avenge Sirius in the proses, if I go down, so does Voldemort! **Harry's thought were cut by the quiet beep of his watch. **Yeah!** **Happy birthday to me...** he had already made himself plenty of presents, to the Dursley's displeasure.

Harry's hole wardrobe had been changed. all his muggle clothes looked like he was straight out of a punk gang. His robes were severe and mysterious. Harry also realized that he was physically changing until that very moment. He had lost every aspect of his body that tied him to James Potter. He now had thick silky black hair, his cheek bones were higher and he grew to a height of 6'1. Only his eyes were intact, but he could now see without glasses to his great relief. Harry had acquired abilities he didn't even know existed, and had vowed to keep them secret for as long as he could.

Harry got up slowly,his naked torso unmasked his fore-arm and new tattoo. It was a red and gold, coiled snake. Rather it coming out from a skulls mouth, it came out from a beautiful griffin's mouth. **Wonder how Tom will react to that?** He asked himself while opening the window. He took out his pack of cigarettes and wandlessly duplicated it. He found out that doing magic this way was not detectable and he found it rather pleasing not to hold an old piece of stick. He slowly took a swing of his cigarette and let the smoke travel through his body slowly. His health was last on his list of priorities , his right arm showed every sign of it. The mutilated skin was exposed, the medieval dagger he had purchased for that use was exquisite. Life was an unpredictable thing, and he felt like something big was about to happen...

* * *

The wizard was pacing in the Headmaster's office. He new this would happen but he never thought it would be the precious boy-who-lived. He had had an affair with Lilly and she fell pregnant, but it was 2 years before the golden boy... He knew the story, Dumbledore had frozen the fetus until Lilly and James were married and casted charms on the boy that would wear off after 16 years. He had thought that another women had accepted to carry his son and raise him as their own, as he was unable to do so. How wrong had he been, every night he dreamed of his boy, wished he could have raised him and there he was... He felt a pang of guilt at how harsh he had been, but he had no choice at the time. **Now I'm free but he will never want to be associated with me**. 

He stood up and walked passed the Headmaster, he was going to get his son. He was scared, though he would never admit it to anyone. The rejection he was about to face was telling him to retreat but his heart kept him moving. He was standing at the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive. He cursed when he realized it was 2 in the morning. His heart was pounding on his chest.The early hour of morning did not change his decision. "Alohomora" the door unlocked with a faint click and he stepped in. The silence was deafening, he turned quickly when he thought he heard a noise but it came from upstairs. He slowly crept to the upper floor. "Disaparrate" He looked into 3 rooms in vain. The last room would be Harry's. He was presently invisible, so he lifted the charm and knocked on the door...

* * *

Harry slipped the dagger away when he heard the knock but left the cigarette dangle from his mouth. He wondered who could be knocking on his door, but didn't really care that much. He had become pretty cold over the summer and it was hard to unsettle him. He opened the door and stared blankly at the Potion Master. As Severus only stared back with a shocked expression, Harry motioned him to enter. 

The room had a somber expression to it. The floor was made of cheap brown and the walls were a dirty white that was turning yellow. In the center was a small bed with sheets that needed to be cleaned soon, they were a mixture of brown and red. Severus couldn't identify the original color. He presume they were red as he didn't know where else the color came from.

Harry closed the door "Why are you here?" his voice was neutral.

Severus took a deep breath "I have things I need to tell you and after you'll have things to explain" Severus scanned Harry's body. He noticed the tattoo and couldn't help but smile faintly. "Though I do not approve, the tattoo is a piece of art."

"Why would I need your approval?" Harry asked coldly.

"Because of what I am about to tell you. I think it would be best if you sat down" Harry ignored him, he went on. "18 years ago I had an adventure with Lilly Evans, she fell pregnant. As this was an inconvenient as I was a spy..." He took a deep breath " I had to abandon the baby. Without my notification, Dumbledore froze the fetus until James and Lilly were married, a year or so later. He then casted charms on you to look like James, they would wear off 16 years later..." Severus searched the boy's eyes for emotion and found none "I'm sorry"

Harry's thoughts were confused: **I know I shouldn't be feeling depressed, and not care for life as I am the savior but... Snape? He seemed honest about the apology, but it was Snape. I ... It's not like Snape would really bother me a lot, and he is better than Vernon. It doesn't disgust me, I even feel a bit happy to have a father. When I started to change I knew I wasn't James son. I kind of do look like him, and I prefer this body by far, much more handsome also. If he ever talks about me smoking he'll go to hell, and I'm not parting from my beloved** (the dagger).His owl hooted sadly, and he stared into the older man's eyes, Snape shivered at the stare.

Severus examined the boy closely. He was very handsomebut the boy had an eery glow in his eyes that unnerved Severus. The older man did not comment and just stared at the boy.

"It's cool" Harry's late answer stunned the ex-Death Eater.

"Really? Snape questioned, Harry just waved his hand in a positive gesture. Severus couldn't help but feel relieved though concern for his son was slowly spreading through him...

Harry followed Snape into the house. He had his eyes fixed on the ground, the man could just lead him down a cliff and he would walk off. Harry was so unguarded, Severus couldn't stop looking behind him at his broken son. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. He would be strong for his boy, he would help him in anyway he could. He was disregardful at the fact that Harry would find him out of character. **Funny that some people find me out of character** **when I am truly myself, and others out of character when** **I put my mask on, the one Harry has** **seen for 5 years...**

"Would you like to have something to eat?" Snape asked looking at the underweight boy standing in front of him. Harry shook his head in negation but Severus insisted. as the boy continued to refuse Severus got irritated. "Harry you fool you look like you haven't eaten in days!"

"I haven't" Was Harry's reply before he tuned off. The other man's words seemed to be in a foreign language, the only words he caught was, follow, show, your room. So Harry followed. Severus' heart was beating fast,** he hasn't been eating, is he anorexic? Was he starved? Please tell me he was just sick and couldn't eat...** It wasn't long before they were at Harry's bedroom door.

"This is your room Harry, as it is rather late, we will be having breakfast at 10 a.m. You will be present and will eat, is that understood?" Snape's tone was harsh put it was filled with concern.

"Yes, F-A-TH-ER" Harry pronounce every syllable attentively, **hell he's my father so why not, maybe I could be someone else. I'm not that little scum I was. I realized a whole lot,** **I look different, I am different, I even have a father, so** **I could change. I'll be someone else, be sorted again, change my name, be his son. No more of that jealous jerk, Ron, he was only my friend to get attention. Ginny only liked me because I was famous, Arthur also. Fred'n George are okay, I'm not so sure about Mrs. Weasley and Hermione though. They are just a small loss for all I'd gain.**"What's my name?" Severus looked at him confused.

"The name you would have given me at birth? I want to use it, be resorted at Hogwarts. I want to be who I'm suppose to be." Harry stated blankly.

"Ryan, Ryan Snape, that would have been your name. Are you sure Harry you would lose your friends?"

"Yeah like they were important, they're just using me! I know no such name as Harry, father." Harry turned around and went into his room, leaving Snape agape.

* * *

Harry let himself drop in the bed, his trunk was at his feet. He started a cigarette and unpacked his stuff. He left his beloved on the drawer, looking at it every once in a while. He was trying to make out all his emotions, when he found himself unsuccessful he ceased and all his emotion ecaped him to be left empty. His eyes were dull, they were scanning the room, making a distinct picture in his mind. He slowly picked up his dagger. 

He examined the blade, the handle was held loosely in his left hand. Suddenly clenched at it like it was his lifeline. He passed the blade tenderly over his right forearm, shivering at the coldness of the metal. He violently pressed on the weapon so it would cut his skin open. It made a large and deep gash into his skin and blood puddled on the carpet. He watched in awe as his body felt weaker and weaker.** I killed Sirius, it was my fault!This is just too fucked up... My first father figure, sirius, but now I have a realfather. Sirius would hate me if he new. **Ryan looked down, he felt ashamed at betraying Sirius.**And why the hell am I happy that SNAPE, The greasy git is my father? _(because you desperately need someone, Harry)_ No I don't! (_he'll be there for you) _Why would I care if someone is there for me or not? Who the hell are you? **His head was getting dizzy, he was smiling but soon a frown came upon him. He had to stop it, he couldn't die like that, he had to kill Voldemort. He was considering whether to die now or to save the wizarding world when a snake bit his bleeding forearm. the gash closed on itself and he felt the snakes venom spread in his body. He soon felt all of his body again as if he had never had a date with his beloved tonight.

_(You should not do that)_ The snake hissed at him feverishly.

_(Why would you care, why would anyone care, oh right because I'll save the world) _Harry's frigid laugh made the snake snap.

_(You idiot, there's a man down there making a potion for you to be able to eat. He bought you a griffin earlier, after he saw your tattoo. He wants to help you, to save you! Why would I care, because I am your new familiar and without you I have no reason to live! So get your head back up there and try to understand that Severus is not being nice because he wants you to save him but because he wants to save you!) _Harry was a bit surprise at the outburst.

_(He's too late)_ Harry responded in a disaffected manner but the snake persevered_.(It's never too late, my name is Flame that's who I am, now go to bed!)_

_(You can read my thoughts how...) _Harry fell asleep on the bed even more confused than he had been at first. Harry felt a vision coming to plague his dream but he shooed it away, he had mastered occlumency after Sirius death and he thanked every dynasty he knew for that. He slumbered back in a deep sleep, freeing him from emotions and dreams...

* * *

Severus was feeding Wind, the Griffin, he was wondering where Flame was. It was unknown to most but the Potion Master was a parsletongue. He had adopted Flame a few months earlier, claiming she was her future sons familiar.A familiar was rare, a real one, one that chose it's Master and that could read it's thought and telepathically talk. Severus was wondering if Flame had already joined Har-Ryan. He had Ryan's potion for the next morning and decided he could retire for the night but he decided to write to Dumbledore first. 

Dear Headmaster,

My son, Ryan, is asking me if he could attend Hogwarts and be sorted at the begginning of the year with the first years. If this does not cause any problem I would like to go and visit my godson, Draco, who is presently hidding with the red ones, in a week time with Ryan.

Please respond soon

Professor Severus Snape Potion Master and Order of Merlind Second class

He attached the letter to, Sprinkle, the owl hooted silently and flied out the window soundlessly. Severus took it as a signal to get to bed and soon enough he was sleeping. the emotions of the day exhausting him entirely.

* * *

It was 9 when Severus got up to make breakfast. He usually got up early but the previous day had been extremely tiresome. He went outside to feed the Griffin. Wind nuzzled on the mans chest before turning it's back to eat. "A shy Grififn" Severus snorted. He was in a rather good mood and cooked some pancakes while waiting for Ryan. At 10 sharp his son came down and sat at the table turning his head to acknowledge Severus. 

"Harr... Ryan drink this potion it will keep the food you eat in your stomach. you might only be able to eat 1 pancake this morning but it will get better. For how long have you been not eating so I can brew enough potion? And if you would tell me whyI would be greatful but if your not ready you may wait."

" They starved me since I got home 3 weeks ago." Harry replied bluntly. Drowning the potion.

"Ryan what's on your mind?" The Potion Master's voice was shaking with worry.

Ryan took a deep breath. "Why did you hate me and suddenly care? Why are you so mean and here you seem well nice. Why does everyone care only because I'm going to save their sorry asses! Why does my life seem so devoted of happiness! Why do I hate life! That's what's on my mind! And why the hell do I feel relieved and almost happy THAT YOUR MY FATHER?" Ryan was screaming now.

"I'll start with the first question, I acted that way because I was a spy and had to, now I left the dark lord for good and am researching a way to get the ugly tattoo off my arm. I care because you are my son, a very talented wizard that has seen too much and lived too much. I am nice because I want to be because that's me. I wanted to drop the mask just like you but you dropped one to put on another. Not everyone cares for you because you will..save their sorry ass... some do I will not deny it but not all, people are like that Ryan they need hope. The only thing most people forgot is that you need it too, you need someone to lean on." Severus took a deep breath. "Why your life is devoted of happiness is probably do to the fact that you never were yourself, Ryan and why you hate life that will be up to you to find it and change it. I'll help as much as I can." Ryan stared at Severus, though a lot of emotions were flying through his body he seemed like he had not heard anything. "I have something for you..."

**0h damn the Griffin was true? Why does he do all that _(He cares)_**

They passed the rest of the day feeding, petting and making a immense shed for the Wind. It was the biggest thing Ryan had every seen but he liked the griffin non the less.At the end of the day, Ryan didn't even glance at the dagger but Flame knew that it wouldn't be that easy all the time...

* * *

Ryan woke up sweating, his head was dancing without his body in an ocean of colors. He focused on the ceiling until his eyes could see clearly. Ryan swore under his breath before taking a cigarette which he lit with his fingertip. It was utterly quiet, Flame was asleep around his wrist and he could not hear any noise from the house. Ryan was relieved, he needed some time to think everything that had happened over. He had left the Dursleys which he was very grateful for. Snape was his true biological father, and he didn't mind, that in it's own freaked him out. He had met Flame, she was a bit harsh, reminded him of his father, nice but to the point. Last their was Wind, he was an extraordinary creature, beautiful and pure. Ryan new he should have been completely happy but he was not, loneliness crept to his heart turning it into stone. Severus was good company but he had no one else at the moment... He still wasn't very close to his father either, his familiars were there but he needed human touch.

Ryan was smoking slowly, just feeling the toxic substance invading his body. He knew very well it was unhealthy but why would he care, he would die young anyways. His eyes swept around the room when he noticed something shinny on his desk. He bent over an saw a wizarding robe, very elegant, with a metal crest holding it together. It was mush more colorful than Ryan had imagined. (to see crest just go on myprofile I have a link to it) It seemed not to represent anything in particular as everything seemed different but united. There were two dragons holding a shield in which on the upper right of a cross lay a snake. On top the the shield was a beautiful griffin, it reminded him of Wind.

Ryan was looking outside his window, he realized he had let his emotion take the better of him these days. He knew no human contact made him more and more like Voldemort and that was not his goal. He just felt his confidence in his father had not been deserved yet. He needed to take more time to analyze the situation before he could really accept the man as family. He was doing him good and helping him stay sane but Ryan still did not trust the humane race. Everyone and everything was so... unpredictable, as much as he knew he was too, it unnerved him. He didn't care about Ron or the Dursleys, he didn't really care about Molly and Hermione either. He felt so detached from them, like if they were not the same kind as him, it was different with his father. he felt the man understood him, he gave him space when needed, shut up when he knew words were pointless. That was one thing he hated about Ron, the boy seemed to never know when he talked enough to annoy everyone listening, though his hatred mostly came from the fact that the boy used him to get attention.

_(Put it on)_ Flame hissed feverishly.

_(Why would I do that?)_

_(Your meeting the Weasleys and Draco today, he'll be on his best, so is your father, you should too... Your father will be wearing black robes with the family emblem just like yours)_ Ryan nodded absently, it wouldn't do good to deny his father today, he wanted to shut that mouth of Ron so bad. He quickly got dressed and walked through his door. soon he was standing in Wind's shed. The creature was rubbing his head in Ryan's palm soothingly.

**Where the hell is he / not very far don't worry/ Flame? That doesn't sound like you? Your always screaming in my head _(Hey I heard that, your just stubborn)_ Whatever /I'm Wind, your new familiar, I didn't talk to you yesterday as I was afraid you would react badly, Severus has planned on me flying you to the Burrow/ That's going to be nice... Well see you later Wind.**

* * *

"Father!" Ryan yelled when he entered the house "Where the hell are you" 

"Now Now Ryan, you usually speak with a developed vocabulary?" Severus responded playfully had his annoyed son. "I see Wind and Flame informed you, didn't think Wind could talk to you, interesting."

"Indeed, I need a spell to hide this scar for as long as needed, years if the need may be" Severus nodded and brought Ryan to his laboratory.

"I thought you would ask something like that so I prepared a very difficult potion and a spell, I will give you the counter spell that you may use when you see fit." Severus applied the potion generously over the scar and murmured an incantation softly. The scar slowly dissolved and only golden skin was left. Ryan placed hisfinger over his scar, he could feel it but it was no longer the only thing people would look at when they saw him.

"I wanted to speak with you" Severus voice was shaking but he pretended not to notice.

"About?"

"Dumbledore has agreed, you can be resorted, though he thinks it's useless as he says your 'A Gryffindor at Heart' " Severus said in such a low cold voice even Ryan, who had now learned to fear no one shivered.

"Better bring a camera, as I want to see his face when his golden boy is sorted into Slytherin" Ryan replied as coldly as his father before exiting the room to get ready to leave.

* * *

Ryan and Severus were holding tight to Wind's fur. They had their coats on tightly as the wind pressed against their body, threatening to push them off any moment. Ryan felt a rush of adrenaline, he loved to fly, it made him feel free and on top off the world. **I am on top of the world /Hope I don't make you fall under/** Ryan chuckled and heard a faint laugh in the back of his mind. It had started to be quiet a pleasant time with his father. He passed his time studying alone, or with his father, or talking with Wind and Flame. 

They passed over London and started going down. the lights of the city were getting fuzzier with every second as Wind Catched up some speed ans circled downwards. Ryan felt his father become very rigid as the Griffin was heading for the ground.

"Relax were landing" Ryan yelled but his father only swore and closed his eyes. He felt shaken when he dropped off wind's back but content it had been a great ride. He could see all the Weasleys waiting in front of the door. There were dressed in a pity full manner, He also noticed Granger and Draco. Draco was wearing dark blue robes with a golden snake as a clip. He had dumped the Malfoy emblem after he ran away. Ryan smiled, he would have a great time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1,2,3 have been combined to form chapter 1, they were to small to be separate chapters.

Chapter 2

Ryan walked straight to Draco, a smirk was well planted on his face. He walked with a confidence that made Ron trip over the hem of his robe. He could hear Hermione and Ginny giggling together as they watched him. He knew he was much more handsome now but was still a bit surprise by the hormonal girls. He stopped seldom in front of Draco and the older boy responded with a short nod.

"Draco, plain and simple, I am not allied to the Dark Lord and shall need to know where you loyalties lie before another word is spoken." Draco was watching the teen before him, he was of a beauty he had never seen before. The emerald green eyes were neutral but Draco sensed the air was filled with thoughts, the boy before him was deciding what to let slip and what to keep secret.

"They lie with no one but myself and my belief, though I, Ryan Snape, declare at this moment that I am against anyone or anything that represents the Dark Lord" This was concluded with a hand shake between the young men. The Weasleys were eying them suspiciously but otherwise stayed quiet. Neither Hermione or Ginny noticed the exchange due to the fact that they were still drooling over Ryan.

"Very well, would you care to join in a game of chess, as their is nothing much to do before lunch?" Draco's word were so polite that Fred'n'George gasped. "I would also like to discuss some potions with you, that is if you share the same interest as your father."

"Of course, though I am much less advance. I am quiet capable of holding a discussion on the matter. I also have many opinions of my own and theories about different type of ingredient reactions." Ryan thanked silently his father for his intense potion tutoring, he was now genuinely good and more advance than a 6 year should.

* * *

They entered the house and Ryan looked around a bit. Everything seemed to be cahotic **Just as I remembered.** He sat down in front of Draco in the most menacing posture he could while sitting down. They were on the floor in front of a small table with a magnificent chess set. The pieces were talking quietly between each other, one side was golden, the other was silver. It was too luxurious for the rest of the shabby living room 

An old orange couch with more patches then possible was spreed in front of a dirty fire place. In a corner stood a fluffy chair used to read and many chairs were in different place of the room. The carpet was olive green and seemed out of place, the orange furniture made it look sick. The chess set seemed to be shinning in the shabby house.

"Yours?" Draco nodded at the question. He had stolen his Grigngott key and had opened another vault to transfer his money. He had also brought his chess set with him as he had always thought it was lovely more than anything he had witness in his life. **Before today.** He mused but stayed comfortably quiet.

Soon everyone was in the living room doing something or another. Both chess player new most of them were watching every move and word they would say. They felt like ticking bombs, people were anxiously waiting for the explosion. It never came, they did small talk about Quidditch, the houses and classes. Ryan stating clearly and loudly that he would be a Slytherin. No one had doubted that but Ryan liked to see the disgusted look on Ron. He had never realized how much he despised the boy.

"Ryan?" Severus called out from the kitchen before stepping into the room. He handed him a potion, **Yeah I wouldn't want to throw up!** He drowned it and handed it back to his father who returned to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Ron asked in a suspicious tone. Draco raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor but stayed quiet.

"Nothing that would be of importance to you" Ryan's eyes were penetrating through Ron's and it was only a question of time before the boy imploded.

"You good for nothing SLYTHERIN! You come here and you show off how smart and better you are cause your SNAPE'S SON well you know what! My best friend is HARRY POTTER, oh yes you heard me HARRY POTTER, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED!" Ron's face was as red as his hair, Ryan raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco who smirked in response. He turned to face the redhead and talked with a low cold voice that could freeze your blood in place.

"That's why he's your best friend isn't he? A savior, hmm some great publicity for you isn't it? Oh but did he even right to you? Did he realize how dumb you were and that your just using him? That would be bad for you, no one would care about you without him around." Draco was chuckling.

"You know in first year, he should of accepted my friendship, he didn't know what he was getting himself into, poor fellow having to endure YOU of all people" Draco's voice was sweet and threatening. Draco's expression was neutral but you could see his amusement through his eyes. "If only he had known that I was warning him of, but he thought I was being arrogant."

"How dare you! You're in my house! You Death Eater wannabe! Yes he did write to me!" The lie was so obvious that Ryan and Draco completely ignored him and continued playing. the rest of the rooms occupant, Ginny, Hermione, Fred'n'George, were too stunned at the whole event to even talk. Ron was pissed and left the room. Harry had not written, he had even forgotten Harry existed until tonight... but he didn't feel guilty.

* * *

Every one was sitting at the dinning table. Ryan was in between his father and Draco, he was grateful for that, as he certainly did not want to be sitting beside Ron. The food was served and small talk was exchange. All the noise was making Ryan's head hurt but he didn't complain, he was too busy observing. Ron was looking longingly at Hermione, who was staring longingly at him, beside her was Ginny doing the same thing. Fred'n'George were laughing at Ron's not to discrete stare. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were questioning his father on the upcoming year. Draco was staying quiet and seemed to be observing just as he was. He leaned close to Draco, 

"Look" Ryan whispered, he got a curious look in response.

"My dear lady, Hermione? Is that it?" The girl nodded dumbly. "You've been staring at me for the past half an hour and I was wondering if I had something on my face?" Hermione blushed feverishly and shook her head. Ron's hand clutched into fists and he stood up.

"You come here and act like your oh so smart and you're stealing HERMIONE FROM ME!" Ron yelled.

"Didn't know she was yours?" Draco's voice was cruelly sweat.

"I'm not!" Hermione got up and starting to walk to the stairs, she suddenly spun around and shouted "And NEVER WILL" before climbing up the stairs.

"Such a nice woman, it's sad you just don't know how to go about? I'm sure she'll find someone better who will know how to treat a woman. I could show you but, she'd fall in love with me and you wouldn't want that would you?" Ron's face was so red it seemed about to burst. "I give you three days after that, I promise she will never even look at you, well I'm not even sure if she does... She seems to have taste, she's disgusted with you." Molly was sympathizing with her son but Ryan was right, he was mean and cruel with Hermione. He acted like she was just a thing and that she was his property. Hermione was in fact disgusted by Ron, she had told her herself.

"You bastard..." Ron was cut by Ryan.

"Pardon me but my father is sitting at this table, which would mean I can not be a bastard, please insulting me with truths at the wvry least..." Ron was even redder, Draco smirked Snape Jr's act was perfect. Ron stormed from the room yelling for Hermione.

* * *

Ryan and Draco were sitting in their shared room. They had just come in and Ryan was still unpacking as they were staying for 2 days, Severus would be absent often and didn't want Ryan to feel alone. His father had told him that he might like Draco's companionship. Ryan was surprise he really did enjoy it. 

The room they were in was small. It had two twin beds that were so close together it formed a double sized bed. They had little if not any room to walk around and 2 wardrobes were against the right wall. The whole room was in a light crystal blue. The bed sheets were a bright shinny red. **Don't they have any sense of color at all?**

"This room sucks." Draco nodded in agreement, he had always thought it did but couldn't say it out loud in fear that he would return to the Malfoys.

"I know but I guess it's better than nothing" Draco sat on his bed. "How is life with your father, honestly I didn't know he had a son"

"Honestly, I didn't know I had a father too" Ryan followed Draco and sat on the bed " Your different, I mean, your different from when you're with them" Ryan pointed at the door. "I was wondering why?"

"Your different too, why do you think?" Draco raised a questioning eyebrow, he waited quietly for Ryan to respond.

"I don't know, it would feel wrong with you, I can't explain, I have to urge to be myself, it's disturbing" Draco nodded, he felt the exact same way. "Why are you here, what happened with your family?"

"I do not support him, my father does" Ryan knew that but nodded anyways " I told him I wouldn't get the mark, so here I am" Draco's eyes were dull, he hadn't said half of the things that had happened, but it was good enough for Ryan. They had just met, it felt right but they did not trust each other yet. "You? Well how did you not know you were his son."

"It's complicated, he had an affair with a woman, she disappeared bringing me with her, got herself killed. Dumbledore found out of my ware abouts and he came to fetch me. Not that my 'other' family is going to miss me anyways, we never liked each other." That WAS the understatement of the year, Draco could sense it in the other boys voice but stayed quiet, in time they would be able to open up, or not.

They looked at the wall each boy deep in thoughts, the atmosphere was calm and soothing. Flame curled her body more tightly around her masters wrist to get his attention. Ryan looked down at the beautiful creature and half smile. **Hey Flames, you alright? _(I'm okay but this fellow beside you is not) _What are you talking about _(While I was wondering he was doing things, things that let me think he was unwell)_ Like what? _(that is up to you to find out, he is an important young man, or will soon be to you, do not let his cold mask fool you_) I won't,I knew he wasn't going great but I thought it might be because of Ron and well what happened before he came here, I'm pretty sure it's more about the later, being a Death Eater's son and all. (yes, yes, you are very logical Ryan, but what happened I do not know) I guess it's up to me to find out. Do you know where Wind is hiding /not very far, do not worry/** Ryan glanced over at Draco, the boys eyes held terror he had never seen before in those silvery orbs, they held anger, desperation, loneliness, frustration and something Ryan could not get, it was also in his own eyes. **Our eyes are too similar, the colors are so different but they look a like /The emotions.../ the what...? Wind?** The Griffin did not answer.

All the while Draco was having his internal fight, the ones Ryan had so much before his two familiars plague his thoughts. He knew they helped a lot, Draco didn't have them. He was alone in his mind and on this earth. He could fit nowhere, not with the other Slytherins they supported the dark lord with all their being, the Gryffindors were just too... innocent , but Ryan he seemed to be, like him, lost and alone. He could fit no where just like him. the only person that could fit, like them, was Severus but he was an adult and it made all the difference. He learned to cop with the differences and even endure a few Gryffindors, like Dumbledore.

"Draco" Ryan pulled the boy out of his thoughts. "We should sleep"

"Yeah we should" Draco got undressed, his muscular frame showing brightly in the sombre room. His silk boxer were perfectly tight around his firm round butt. He got under the covers to realize Ryan was already in bed undressed. They whispered goodnight to each other and Ryan turned out the lights wandlessely but Draco was too tired to even realize...

* * *

"Ginny can you believe it!"Ginny was shaking her head in despair. "He's , he's interested in Hermione" 

"No I can't, why are guys never interested in me, I couldn't get Harry to notice me and I can't get him to notice me either, Hermione... I'm way prettier" Ginny was waving her hands in the air in frustration.

"What he says, huh she's not disgusted by me, okay she was a bit angry earlier but that will pass."

"Is a boy ever going to be interested in me?"

"It's all that guy's fault, RYAN"

"Do I look to young? I don't dress sexy enough?"

"Of course not"

"Yeah I guess so" She turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

"It's Snapes fault for having a son!" Ginny brought her attention back on her brother, even if it had been half there the whole time,

"Ah of course every girl needs time alone before love can blossom, patience is the key" Ron mused.

"Oh your so right, after being alone for a while, indifferent, attractiveness raises! Thanks Ron your such a good listener."

"You too Ginny, now go to your room and sleep." Brother and Sister slept with a smile, even if they hadn't really talked to each other at all...

* * *

Ryan was up before every body else. He lay awake in the uncomfortable bed. He felt strange. Since he had been here he felt some sort of calming magic around him. He hadn't even had a date with his beloved yet. That was abnormal for him so he took out his wonderful carved dagger and hid it between his thigh and his pajama pants. 

He tiptoed into the bathroom. It was a sick turquoise, a brown shower stood in a corner and a brown bath in the adjacent corner. In the middle stood an old light dirt sink with an oval mirror. Both seemed to be from another century. Ryan sneered in disgust before locking the door behind him. He sat on a fury turquoise carpet and stared at his scared arm.

Today he had no reason to cut. Well he hadn't had a reason a few days ago either. He held on the idea that he needed it because he deserved it, he was a piece of dirt. He needed to be in control, to decide. He was tired of people always deciding for him, now he was Ryan. He was his own self that no one could control, except him! **Everybody is using me, at least now I'm in control, I can die**. He cut so deeply into his arm he couldn't take the dagger out without pulling with all his force. It was never as painful, he usually only cut in surface but it felt great. He was in total control, he could let all his blood leave him and die or he could stop it. He watched for a few second but soon his head was dizzy. He slowly cast a healing spell and the wound faded. **Or I can live.** It left a big gash but Ryan could not care less.

Ryan lay motionless on his back, the world was coming back slowly to him. Blood was all over him, he didn't remember ever spilling as much. Even less from no provocation at all. He had just wanted to be in control. **In control, too bad I hand't been...** His mind closed off and forgot those train of thought, as he had promise himself to. **It's not because of it. **He didn't convince himself...He felt nudging at his mind but ignored it, Flame and Wind were calling in panic. Everything was different than it used to be.** It's like if I was in a parallel universe. Flames and Wind are my imaginary friends in another world. **Ryan laughed dumbly, he new it wasn't true but it brought his mood up a bit.

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door….

He cleaned everything up so quickly it felt like a blur to him. He mumbled an explanation for taking so long and left. Mr. Weasley watched him curiously but said nothing. He thought the boy was odd but being Snape's son made him odd to start with. He inspected the bathroom, he did that often as he was proud of the decoration. He had designed the whole house himself, in muggle fashion…

* * *

Draco's eyes opened to be closed with a moan. The light was shinning brightly from the window into his sensible eyes. He did not oversleep often but sometime it felt just good to replenish his energy source. He had wanted to catch up on his sleep lost for days but had failed. He got up in a good mood, his mood got even brighter when he noticed Ryan's shirt neatly placed on the bed. Ryan was not exactly a friend but he was of better company than the rest of the house hold reunited. Draco didn't remember the last time he felt so free but it hit him HARD. 

**FLASHBACK **

5 year old Draco was looking outside the window. He never got to go outside, because his father thought playing 'with nature' was a waste of time. The blond littlun thought otherwise. He hadn't felt cold wind on his skin for years. He heard footsteps and quickly got to work.

His father opened his bedroom door gracefully. Draco wondered how the man did but it didn't matter all that much. He just wished the older man would let him play instead of work all day, every single day.

"I'm leaving for the day, behave" Lucius did notwait for an answer and left.

Draco was ecstatic, he could go outside, run, play with the animals and laugh. The pale little boy ran outdoors. The sun felt hot on his white skin and he smiled. He stayed outside to his heart's content, playing with animals that passed by or laying down in the sun. Hours had passed but the little boy was so lost in happiness he did not notice, until…

A strong hand grabbed him by the collar and threw him violently on the floor. "Why are you outside?" the voice was so menacing and angry that Draco began to shake violently. "You weak little piece of scrum"

Lucius took his son inside and threw him on the ground. He kicked at the little boys stomach before leaving the room. He came back with a snow white potion that he force fed his son. The potion was as cold as it looked and it burnt his inside as it went down. Not soon after the pain invade his body.

The pain was so vivid it seemed to be coming from every part of him. His bones were cracking. They were slowly tearing apart. His screamed echoed through the house. His blood was boiling and soon his eyes, nose and mouth were filled with itred syrup. It was hot and salty. The potion was making it's way through the little body. Soon every part of the frail figure was mutilated from inside. Traces of scars could be seen on his arm, one was vicious. His nail had dug in and traced a long and deep line in his skin and flesh.

He cried tears of blood, he did not know what bad he had done. He did not understand, all he knew is that he was punished for being happy, he was never aloud to be happy…

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Everyone was around the table, waiting for the food to be severed. Fred'n'George slip some unknown liquid into Snape's already filled glass. Ron snickered but stayed quiet. As the food came on the table Severus stared at both mischievous boys.

Severus was back at Hogwarts. He had promised the headmaster he would replenish the infirmary's potion supply before the end of summer. That was before he told me about my son, that medling old man. Severus was in an explosive mood. He was back from dinner with the Weasley but hadn't even eaten.

Ron was getting ready to go out. He was sick of that Ryan boy and he wanted to shut him up once and for all. Let's see how he'll react to this. Harry will have no choice but to accept he is my best friend after all. The asshole that Snape is denying me the fact that the boy-who-lived is my friend! Ron mounted his broom and flew to Private Drive. He was about to get the surprise of his life.

Draco was sitting under a half dead tree. It felt relieving to be alone with no one else than the wind and the earth. He sighed in contempt but it was only half real, just like this tree. He had no name, no family except Severus and no matter how much he tried not to care, he did with a passion. Severus wasn't even blood related...

Ron was holding his broom in one hand and was knocking on Number 4 Private Drive with the other. He heard some rumbling and voices inside. The door cracked open but Ron could only see one eye because it was almost shut.

Ryan held his head up high, he sat down next to Draco without talking. Draco watched the silk haired boy who was glaring at nothing in particular. His features were so pronounce Draco had to resist not to touch the other boy. Ryan seemed to be surrounded by a magnetic field that attracks human beings. Draco sneered at how stupid that sounded.


End file.
